Ginny New Life!
by Annabeave
Summary: Ginny has been bumped to Year 7, this year she wantes to change her life, there will be a lot of obstacles a long the way, maybe even a certain syltherin. Plz R and R!Chapter 5 up!
1. Last week of the summer

I don't own any of these Characters or the story that J.K Rowling wrote just using the basic information for my story... now onto the story....

Chapter 1-Last Days of Summer Vacation.....

Ginny Weasley was a typical teenager. She was very smart, kept up with her studies, had lots of friends, and always was looking for the new knock out at school. Ginny was the youngest of the family, she had 6 older brothers. Ginny being a typical sibling of 6 brothers loved Quidditch, her and Charlie her older brother were very close and anytime he was home in the summer they played.

It was the end of summer break, just a week until they boarded onto the platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express. Ginny couldn't wait to see all her friends and catch up on all the gossip. For now she was going to spend some quality time with her brothers because Fred George and Charlie would be going to work so she wouldn't see them until Christmas break. The rest of her brothers were working at various places she only saw them at Christmas and sometimes a week or two in the summer.

Ginny was bumped up to 7th Year at Hogwarts because her marks were top of the class and Professor Dumbledore thought it was a good idea that she move up. This year it was going to be different, it was her last year and she was going to have fun! She has only had one boyfriend previously Dean Thomas, they broke up in 3rd year and Ginny had never trusted anybody into her heart again, hopefully this year that would change.

Ginny pressed her nose up to the window to see her brothers getting ready to play Quidditch, she ran from the window threw on her Quidditch robe from previously years being the seeker for Gryffindor. Then she ran down the stairs to the backyard picked up her broom and launched up to the sky.

"Hey so who's team am I on?" asked Ginny descending back down to meet everyone.

"Mine and Ron's," said Charlie.

"George and I are on the other team," said Harry. Harry was visiting Ron for the last two weeks of summer vacation. Ginny didn't really mind she hadn't had a crush on him since 2nd year.

"You're on," said Ginny letting go of the golden snitch. Fred and George were the Beaters for each team, Harry (also being the seeker) and Charlie were the chasers. They all flew up in the sky and started their game of Quidditch.

When Ginny was a little girl she asked her dad for a Quidditch pitch. Mr. Weasley laughed and looked at the little girl's face that was so eager for it, that he decided in the summer he would start building her one for her 8th Birthday in October. Mr. Weasley worked on the pitch everyday without magic, building her posts and growing the grass, finally a day before her birthday he finished.

"_Ginny could I see you for a moment please, I have something to show you," said Mr. Weasley._

"_Sure, what is it,"said Ginny. _Mr. Weasley took Ginny's hand and guided her out towards the field. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she jumped up into her fathers arms. _"Thank you very much Daddy, I love it, it's my favorist gift I have ever gotten, I love you Daddy!" cried Ginny._

"_You're very welcome my little girl, I love you very much too," said Mr. Weasley._

Ginny sitting on her bed remembering that very moment, she loved her Dad very much, and she actually was very close to her whole family. She had just come in from her game of Quidditch, she had caught the snitch. She was very tired and couldn't wait to be back at school. Ginny fell asleep seeing how it was very late, her clock read 11:47 pm.

Five Days Later....

Ginny and her brother Charlie decided to take a walk before she had to go back to school. Ginny could always talk to Charlie, she looked up to him the same way he admired her for her confidence and achievement over the years.

"Charlie, I am really going to miss you, we have had so much fun, I love spending time with you." said Ginny.

"I know I am really going to miss you too Gin, I'll try to visit you at soon as I can, okay," said Charlie.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," said Ginny, hugging her brother, before walking back to the house.

Ginny really was going to miss everyone but she really couldn't wait to get back to school she loved school. Ginny's absolutely favorite time of the year was Christmas. She loved it so much because everyone seemed happy, you could sit by the fire on a big arm chair and drink hot chocolate and snuggle close to all your friends, and when she was home she and her brothers had snowball fights. What she really loved was that everyone was together at Christmas and they laughed and talked and caught up on all the news.

Ginny finally went in with her brother, they had their last meal together and then went up stairs packs their bags and then went to bed for the early morning arrival back to Hogwarts.

The next morning everyone was up getting ready, making sure they had everything and getting ready for the big day. Only Ron and Ginny were going to school but the others got up anyway to say their goodbyes or had to go to work.

"Come on Ginny, come get some breakfast before we leave," yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"I'll be right their Mom, hold your knickers," yelled Ginny from her room. Ginny was combing her long red-auburn hair out and putting on some lip gloze. Ginny made sure she had everything, left and walked downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Yum, that smells delicious, is there any pumpkin juice left," asked Ginny.

"Yes, in the fridge," said Ron through mouthfuls of eggs.

They all finished up breakfast and were made to say their goodbyes.

Ginny went first "Well guys I will really miss you, I can't wait until next time I see you,"

"Goodbye Sis, hey can you do us a favor try blowing up Ms. Norris, we were unsuccessful last year, tying a rocket to her back just doesn't cut it," said George.

"WHAT," yelled Mrs. Weasley?

"We're just kidding Mom," laughed Fred and George.

"What will I do with you two, said Mrs. Weasley," calming down a little. "Okay Charlie, you're turn."

"I will miss you to death my little sis, have a good time this year, I'll try to visit once or twice before Christmas," and with that he hugged her and she waved goodbye as she went into he car produced by the Ministry of Magic.

Once the reached Kings Cross Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got off and said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye dear, nice having you for the last couple of weeks," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you very much, I had a very nice stay," said Harry aborting the train.

"Bye Mom, I'll write you at least once before Christmas, Mo..Mom I can't breathe," cried Ron.

"Oh sorry dear, just I'm going to miss you so much," said Mrs. .Weasley. With that Ron hugged his father, waved goodbye and got on the train.

"Bye Mom and Dad, love you guys," said Ginny

"Love you to," said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They gave her each a big bear hug and she as well got on the train. Ginny couldn't find the golden trio so she decided to just sit in an empty compartment at the back. She opened the door and looked into silver... green eyes......

A/N there is my first Chapter Complete. Hope you liked it, Please R and R Piz... I will try to write chapter 2 as soon as I can!!


	2. The trainride back to Hogwarts!

**Chapter 2: **  
  
**Recap: **_Ginny couldn't find the golden trio so she decided to just sit in an empty compartment at the back. She opened the door and looked into silver... green eyes.... _  
  
_Now onto the story.... __  
  
_Ginny shivered as she looked into those dark cold eyes, she couldn't read him, usually she was good at this, but he just didn't show emotion.   
  
"What do you want Weasel?" asked the boy.  
  
"Bugger of Malfoy," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, the little Weasley has a tongue, too bad she doesn't have any money," said Malfoy laughing to himself.  
  
"Oh I out of...." replied Ginny before getting grabbed by her arm, from no other then Miss. Know it all herself Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh Ginny I was looking for you, could I see you for a second," said Hermione. Before Ginny could even reply Hermione dragged her out of the room. "What were you thinking talking to a Malfoy?  
  
"I couldn't find you guys, so I decided to get a compartment myself but when I got in there, there was Malfoy, he spoke to me first," cried Ginny.  
  
"Come on, we are just a few compartments away," said Ginny.  
  
They both hurried off to where Ron and Harry were and they all sat down and talked for the rest of the way to Hogwarts. As they were going back to Hogwarts Ginny was thinking about those silver Grey eyes, they were so intense, she couldn't stop thinking about them, about him. Ginny shook her head she couldn't have feelings; she was probably just anxious to get back to school and see all her friends. As she came back to the real world she heard the announcement for five minutes to Hogwarts and she got on her robe and waited for the train to stop. They all got off and walked up the steps into the grand entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the seventh years were gathered up and were guided up to the Great Hall for the sorting of houses.  
  
All the first years walked in all nervous and anxious to see what house they would be put in. After the last one was called out Professor Dumbledore had a word or two to say.  
  
"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. A special welcome to the new first years, a very important notice, the forbidden forest is forbidden to all first years. There is also a very important notice to all students. I have just been informed a week ago that the dementors have escaped and they might attack Hogwarts, so everyone be careful and stay awake. We have full staff and lots of guards guarding Hogwarts so we assure you it is safe, but for extra caution be careful and never travel alone. On that account I don't think there is anything else. So enjoy your meal and have a great year.   
  
The great hall was full of full of food and there was a lot of chatter going back and forth not just about their busy summers but about the escape of dementors. Why would they want to come? What would they do when they came? Were they really safe? Everyone was scared but their fate rested on Dumbledore's hand, so they were just going to have to trust him and move on.  
  
Everybody ate plenty and were very exhausted from the big day so everyone headed to bed. Ginny went strait to bed and fell asleep right away.   
  
The next day was a busy one. Everyone scurried around getting everything ready for the next day. Tomorrow everyone would start his or her classes for the year.  
  
Ginny decided she would go to the music room. She knew no one would be there, there were no classes until next week plus everyone was getting ready for the next day or meeting up with their friends. Ginny could wait to do all those other things her first priority was music. She loved music. It was the only was she knew how to express her true feelings. Ginny always sung what she felt. Today Ginny sung:   
  
Can anybody find me anybody to love  
Each morning I get up I'm tired of it all  
Can't barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
What are you doing to me  
I have spent all my years believin' in you  
But I just can't get no relief  
But somebody  
Somebody   
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
  
Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord Somebody  
Somebody   
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
  
(She works hard) Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I'm got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe  
  
(Find her somebody to love x6)  
(Can anybody find me)  
  
Somebody to love  
  
(Find me somebody to love x5)  
  
Somebody to love-Ella Enchanted  
  
When Ginny played she was in her own little world she always closed her eyes and slammed into the keys, she put passion into piano, and it was her soul.  
  
What Ginny didn't know was there was a certain Slytherin was watching her the whole time. He was amazed how well she played and the determination she had with the piano, and the amount of passion was incredible.  
  
You guessed it Draco Malfoy walks in. Draco clapping his hands in a sarcastic manner, "Wow never knew you could actually play anything Weasel."  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that Malfoy," cried Ginny running away crying.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it, I know no fluff yet there will be some just be patient. Sorry about my spelling and grammar I am working on it. Hope to write Chapter 3 soon. R an R please and Thank you.


	3. Ginny and Draco

Chapter 3

Ginny and Draco...

Recap: "You weren't suppose to hear that Malfoy," cried Ginny running away crying.

Ginny ran, not thinking what she was doing, she just had to get outside; she didn't care where she went as long as she wasn't in that music room.

Ginny ran and ran until she got outside and circled back to the Quidditch pitch. She decided to grab a broom from the shed, and decided to clear her mind by flying for a little while. She took off, circling the pitch, when she looked down she saw a blonde Slytherin down by the stands. She decided to just ignore him, and keep flying. She wasn't really sure why she cared what Malfoy thought of her, but she just couldn't stop thinking about him, why of all people did he have to be there then when she was in her most vulnerable spot, her music, she loved it so much.

After a couple minutes of flying Ginny looked up to see a certain blonde Slytherin looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She shuddered for a moment and then gained thought of her memory.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"I was wondering what was going on back there," said Malfoy.

"I..I don't really know, look music is my life and I guess I don't usually like showing people how I am when I am with music, I express who I really am as a person," said Ginny. "And I definitely don't want you to see that Malfoy."

"Well I thought you were really good if that even counts," said Malfoy.

"You do, you thought I was good?." asked Ginny.

"Ya, you were awesome," said Malfoy. Ginny blushed as she heard this, she couldn't help it, was she really falling in love with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, she knew really all along that she liked him but know it was for real!

They flew down to the ground and mounted their brooms. "Well I should go, see ya later," said Ginny. As Ginny was about to walk away, Draco grabbed her arm.

"Wait... look Gin, I'm sorry for all the crap I've pulled on you, it wasn't fair, and I am sorry," said Draco.

"Wow, okay this is a lot for me to comprehend, first of all you call me Gin, then you say sorry, not once but twice, my god Mal­..I mean Draco I never knew you had a heart," said Ginny.

"Ya well I can surprise a lot of people I guess, you know I am not just that mean, cruel, person that everybody thinks I am," replied Draco.

"Ya, I guess it's my turn to apologize, I am so sorry for always being mean and thinking you were this evil, arrogant, prick, for that I'm really sorry," said Ginny.

"It's okay Ginny, we both made mistakes," said Draco.

Draco started to move closer to Ginny. Ginny doing the same thing without noticing. Now they were as close as they could be.. Draco bent down and kissed Ginny with a soft little kiss. He looked back up, to see if it was okay and she pulled him back down to a more passionate kiss. Draco smirked when the kiss was all done it was perfect.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

"Oh, I think I have an idea," said Draco, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead. "Ginny..."

"Ya"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, I would love too,"

Draco moved even closer if that was possible and gave her a small kiss.. She looked up into his eyes and smiled and took his hand into hers. They walked back to the school grounds, and talked about how they weren't going to tell anyone. She let go of her hand when the reached the school.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" asked Malfoy.

"I had to, people will see us," said Ginny.

"Ya I guess so, meet me tomorrow night at the lake at 10:00pm okay," said Draco.

"No problem, bye," said Ginny. She winked at him before she left and walked back to her dormitory happier then she had ever been before.

Ginny got to the fat lady portrait and said the password "Frogbrains." Was it her or were the words getting weirder by the minute. When she got in there Hermione was sitting in an armchair waiting for her.

"Hey where have you been? I have been worried sick about you, your brother and Harry went looking for you." cried Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to report to you whenever I went somewhere. I just went to the music room for a bit and then I went for a walk," said Ginny.

"Oh okay, just it's almost 7:00pm, and you left here at 1pm.," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys, tell Ron I'm fine and not to worry," said Ginny. With that she walked up to the girls dormitory, got on her pj's and went to sleep thinking about Draco the whole time.

Draco on the other hand couldn't sleep, he couldn't wait until the next time he saw Ginny, he loved seeing her, her beautiful auburn hair flying through the wind, her chocolate brown eyes, and her little dimples when she smiled. Draco was falling in love with a Weasley, the thought of that didn't bother him anymore he actually kind of liked it; it would make Lucious furious if he found out. The good thing was Lucius was in Azkaban he was caught for being one of the death eaters last year. Draco was glad, his Mom and him were a lot better, and safer off. Finally Draco fell asleep thinking about Ginny and dreaming about their future together.

A/N Hope you liked it, look I am sorry about my spelling and grammar, I tried to work on it, I do, plz excuse me. Please R and R. I will write more soon.!

Special thanks to:

**Island Girl -11: Thank you very much for always reviewing, you always have a positive influence. I hope you liked it.**

**Pia O'Leary: Thank you for reviewing, You are definitely an inspiration to me and I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **


	4. The Piano Room

Chapter 4

The Piano Room...

Recap: Draco was glad, his mother and him were better, and safer off. Finally Draco fell asleep thinking about Ginny and dreaming about their future together.

Now on to the story...

Ginny woke up to the bright sun illuminating on her face. She looked at her clock that read 7:15. She had an hour before her first class of the year. She was very anxious to see what seventh year would be like, she would meet new people and this year would be very challenging.

Ginny decided to get out of bed finally, get a shower and make her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As Ginny finished getting ready, she made her way down to breakfast. As she turned the corner, she bumped into a familiar blonde. They both fell to the ground, she was wincing with the pain, and she had hurt her ankle.

Draco immediately ran over to her. "Oh my god, Gin are you okay?

"I'm fine." She whispered in his ears to stop being nice or somebody would find out. He left and winked at her and mouthed meet me at 9 instead at the Piano room.

She smiled, got up, winced a little, and walked into the Great Hall. She walked over and sat down and started putting food on her plate.

"Hey Gin, excited about class?" asked Hermione.

"Ya, to tell you the truth I actually am kind of excited, now I will be in all your guys' classes," said Ginny as she gave Hermione a big hug.

"Oh, my dreams come true, my baby sister is going to be taken classes with me," said Ron.

"Oh, bugger off Ron," replied Ginny.

They all went to their classes, Ginny smiling at Draco any chance she got. That day seemed very tedious. Gin couldn't wait to see Draco and vice versa. Ginny finally was done all her classes and walked up to her dormitory with Hermione and Ron. Ginny knew that they both secretly liked each other; they were so obvious that it was pathetic.

Ginny went strait up to her room and started to get ready; she straitened her thick red hair. She put on some lipstick and put on necklace she got for her 16th birthday last year. She smiled and went down to the Great Hall for supper.

She took a sit by her friend Luna Lovegood, who was talking to Harry. She was from Ravenclaw, but she and Ginny were best friends.

"Hey what's up Gin how was your first big day as a seventh year?" asked Luna.

"Hey, it was alright, kind of tedious though," said Ginny.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later, k"

You better," said Luna smiling at her best friend.

Ginny took lots of food and piled it on her plate. Later Ginny and Luna headed to the library to talk.

"So tell me Gin, come on, what's up," said Luna.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to freak out okay," asked Ginny.

"Ya, ya, out with it already,"

Ginny told Luna about everything, Luna gasping when shocked by all the details and smiled at the romantic moments.

"Aww, Gin that's sounds wonderful," said Luna.

"I know," Ginny gasped as she looked at her watch which read 8:55pm. Ginny had to meet Draco in five minutes, she said goodbye to Luna and ran all the way up to the piano room. When she got there she was only 2 minutes late but she did not see Draco.

"Draco, you there?" asked Ginny.

Draco took off his invisibly cloak and smirked. "You're late Weaslette."

"Hey, don't call me tha...." Ginny was cut off my a long warm kiss on the lips,"

"Sorry Gin, I was only kidding," said Draco.

"It's okay," Ginny's eyes were sparkling. Draco took her hand and guided it her over to the piano. They both sat down and Draco looked at her.

"Gin, I really like you, I ahh... wrote you a song, will you play and sing it for me?" asked Draco.

"Oh my god, Draco, that is so sweet, thank you." He was thanked by a long passionate kiss. "I would love to sing it," Ginny read it over and then she began to sing:

I would hold the hand of the one, who can lead me places,

And kiss the lips of the one, who can sing so sweet,

And I would fly on the wings of bird,

I knew I could take me highest,

Breathe in, Breathe Out,

Keep me alive,

You are the fire burning inside,

Breathe in Breathe out,

You keep me alive

You are the fire,

My passion for life

I would dance with the feet,

I knew could always follow,

And take the road that had the straight line,

You too,

All of these thing for me,

You are umm and some,

Breathe in, Breathe Out,

You keep me alive,

You are fire burning inside of me,

You are my passion for life

Passions- Breathe

"Wow Gin that was amazing," said Draco.

"No, you're amazing, you wrote that? It was so beautiful!" said Gin.

"Well it's just how I feel about you," said Draco.

Tears started to come down Ginny's face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone as amazing as Draco. Draco was thinking the same thing. Draco wiped away Gin's tears with his fingers, cupped her chin, and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back putting her hands around his neck. Ginny not wanting to stop kissing him, came up for air.

"Thank you,"

"No problem mi amor (my love)," said Draco.

Ginny kissed him goodbye, because they were treading on curfew and would always remember that moment for as long as she lived. She didn't want to leave but she had no choice, she didn't want to be caught, but she did want to be caught in Draco's arms right now.

In two weeks were Hogsmead Weekend and Draco and Ginny decided to meet at the Leaky Cauldron and go off by themselves. Ginny couldn't wait, and either could Draco. They both fell asleep happier than ever.

A/N Hope you liked it, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! I will try to write more soon! Please R and R!


	5. The Leaky Caldron

Chapter 5

The Leaky Caldron

Recap: In two weeks there was going to be a Hogsmede Weekend. Draco and Ginny decided to meet at the Leaky Cauldron and go off by themselves. Ginny couldn't wait, and either could Draco. They both fell asleep happier than ever.

Ginny the next few weeks was very busy. Snape was giving them homework every class and McGonagall kept piling homework and assignments due the very next day. Ginny rarely had time to eat let alone see Draco. The only way they communicated was to send letters by Owls, when they knew they would both be in their dormitories.

It was now the last day of class before Hogsmede Weekend. Ginny couldn't wait, either could most of the school. This was going to be fun; she and Draco would actually get some quality time together.

Ginny finished off the day with Potions from Professor Snape. She was furious; she got 10 points off from Gryffindor for forgetting to put in a feather from a phoenix.

"Oh my god, he is so unfair," cried Ginny stomping out of class when it was over.

"Well, what do you expect Gin, your pot was boiling over with green ooze coming out," said Ron.

"We still should not get points off from Gryffindor, potions has nothing to do with it," replied Hermione.

"Ya, I agree, anyway he just a dumb prat, I shouldn't even let him bother me," said Gin.

"Plus we have Hogsmede Weekend coming up Gin, we'll cheer you up when we go there, okay" said Harry.

"Oh, guys, I'm sorry I forgot, I told Luna I'd go with her, we kind of wanted to do a little bonding, seeing how we don't have classes together anymore," lied Ginny.

"Oh okay, well maybe we'll meet up later then," said Hermione as she reached the Fat Lady.

"Okay, see ya later guys, I am going to get ready for tomorrow, bye," said Gin.

They all waved goodbye. Harry and Ron went and played Wizards Chest and Hermione sat down in an arm chair and read her book.

The next day Ginny woke up, hopped out of bed and did her usually routine. Then she went down to breakfast, where she saw Luna sitting and sat down beside her.

"Okay here's the plan, me and you are going to go to Hogsmede together, and when we get there, you and I will walk into the Leaky Caldron and pretend that we are spending the whole day together alright?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Ginny I know, you sent me two Owls yesterday, remember. Once we make it safely into there, can I go, I don't do small talk with Draco, as much as you like him, I do still not like the whole idea of you and him, if he hurts you I'll kill him I will," said Luna.

"Luna. Its okay, he won't, okay," said Ginny laughing to her friend. She loved her friend so much but sometimes she could be so crazy and paranoid.

"So what are you two going to do?" asked Luna.

"I'm not sure," laughed Ginny.

"I think you do, look strait ahead."

Draco winked at Ginny; both girls laughed and Gin winked back.

God Ginny looked so cute when she laughed, she looked cute whatever she did, thought Draco.

"Hey, mate you okay, you look like your day dreaming," said Draco's best friend Blaize.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking about today," said Malfoy.

"Oh ya, this wouldn't be about a certain girl would it."

"What, how do you know it's a girl?" asked Malfoy shocked.

"I'm not stupid, so who is it?"

"Sorry, mate, can't tell you that, you would freak," said Malfoy.

"Oh come on, we aren't first years anymore, I can handle it," said Blaize.

"Fine, it's....its Ginny Weasley,"

"Oh ya, cool."

"What, that's it; you're not even going to say I'm insane."

"No man, she's hot, plus it's your choice, and I trust you mate," said Blaize.

"Okay, well seeing how you're okay with this little arrangement, keep it on the low. Can I ask for a favor though, can you walk with me to the Leaky Caldron, we are meeting there and I don't want anybody to get suspicious?" asked Draco.

"Sure, no problem,"

Everyone in the Great Hall finished up, and got ready to go to Diagon Alley. Everyone met up with their friends, and went to Diagon Alley.

Ginny and Luna walked into the Leaky Caldron, only to see, Draco and Blaize there to meet them.

"Hey," said Ginny.

"Hey," said Draco.

There was an acqward silence. Finally Ginny spoke up "Draco, you know Luna, my best friend,"

"Hello"

"Hey, I guess we kind of are going to be friends," said Luna.

"Yes, and you guys should know Blaize,"

"Hey, Luna want to go for a walk with me and leave this two love birds alone?" asked Blaize.

"Sure," winked Luna.

"Bye guys, we'll meet back up with you guys at 3pm, that should give you guys enough time," said Blaize.

Luna and Blaize left, talking about their summers and who they had for teachers, while back at the Leaky Caldron sat Draco and Ginny.

"I've missed you, you know," said Draco, snuggling close to Ginny.

"I've missed you more, "said Ginny sticking out her tongue.

"Oh you little "said Draco, tickling Ginny.

Draco stopped tickling Ginny, and instead, gave Ginny a soft sweet kiss. Ginny smiled and kissed Draco back. They talked about recent events and what they had been up to lately. Ginny just sat there in Draco arms.

Finally it was 3pm, and Luna and Blaize walked in laughing, and looked at the couple sitting in the booth.

"Hey, guys, how was your day," asked Luna.

"Good, yours seemed to be going okay as well, said Ginny.

"Ya, we had fun," said Blaize winking at Luna. Luna blushed, she really did have fun, and it was possible that she might even like him for more than a friend.

"I'll owl ya, maybe we can get together sometime," said Blaize.

Okay, I'd like that," they gave each other a hug and waited for Draco and Ginny to say goodbye.

"Bye, I'll miss you, write me, so far don't have anything for next Friday night," said Ginny.

"Okay, bye, miss you," said Draco, as he kissed her on the forehead, and squeezed her hand before he let go and walked out with Blaize.

Ginny and Luna sighed as they saw the two men in their life that they adored.

"So, details, what happened?' asked Ginny.

Luna told her everything, how the talked like they had been friends for years, ad how sweet he was, and how they just talked about their summers. Both girls decided they better get home seeing that it was 4pm and they were starving, they needed to get to the Great Hall.

A/N There's another Chapter. Hope you liked it, soon there will be more story, still trying to introduce the characters, R and R plz. I will write more if you R and R.

Special Thanks to:

**Pia O'Leary: Thank you very much for all the support, and I always say an inspiration, I love your story, how was this Chapter. **

**Kneh 13: Thanks Kristen, for reviewing and always keeping on track with my story, and the critique is good.**

**Zuvalupa: Thanks for always reviewing, and you always make me happy with your positive reviews!**

**Island Girl-11: Thanks so much for the reviews, there always nice to hear.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, keep the great work up and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
